piratesonlineplayerscafefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Leon
Early Life Leon William Chamberlain was born on May 22, 1709 in England. Leon's parents were Lord William Chamberlain and Duchess Milania Chamberlain. Leon was raised like any other british noblemen. He attended many academies as a child. One day, upon walking across the gardens in Windsor palace he noticed a gentlemen taking a sword lesson. Leon immediately knew what he wanted. Being a determined young boy, he had no fear of asking and getting what he wished to have. Leon asked his mother and father, who had doubts, but the persuasive actions by Leon, ended up obliging to their son's idea. Leon had his first sword lesson and was a natural. He was a born natural, and was encouraged to practice by his uncle, Lord Samuel Redbeard. And so, Leon took sword lessons ( along with archery and piano ) for five years, becoming a master at all three subjects. One day Leon attended a dinner at the palace and noticed several men in black suits and powdered white wigs. This was the day Leon met the East India Trading Company. The East India Trading Company Leon approached them slowly, seeing that they were in deep conversation with his uncle, King George I. Then, one of the men noticed Leon, and walked towards him. He spoke with grace. " Hello " the man said. Leon was very nervous, he figured he was blushing profusely. "Err, Hello sir" Leon replied with a slight bow. "I am Leon Chamberlain, sir." "Indeed, I know. I have heard much of your family. I am Captain Shaw of the East India Trading Company. I work with your uncle, Samuel." "I see. Well, it was lovely speaking to you, Captain. Good Day to you." That was an interesting day for young Leon. When he returned to his chambers, he had thought swirling in his mind. And, by morning, he knew what he wanted to do. Having been eighteen, it was time to make a decision on one's career. Although, nobles rarely needed to do much. But, Leon was different. Leon approached his father's study, being too scared to speak with him. Then he heard a voice, " Do you need something, my son?" This was it. Leon pushed open the mahogany doors to his father's magnificent study. "Actually yes... father." He said. "Let me guess, you are intrigued by the East India Trading Company, and are hoping to gain a position." Leon was in absolute shock, although his father could often discern another's feelings. " Well, I...I........yes..." Leon said. "I thought so, I noticed you speaking to Captain Shaw. I always knew you were different, Leon, but are you sure this is what you want?" He said. "I am positive, Father, and I understand the hard work that must be put in." "I shall send a letter to your uncle then." His father said. Life with Samuel Redbeard Leon's father sent the letter to Samuel and Samuel sent a carriage to pick Leon up. Leon would live with his uncle and be trained to learn the ways of the EITC. Leon lived with his uncle for six years, and learned to become a warrior. Samuel made him train with a sword for hours on end. He was taught etiquette and respect. Leon was introduced to many officials. And, eventually he was inducted into the East India Trading Company. After about seven years serving the EITC he became Grand Admiral of the Royal Navy and a Black Guard member in the East India Trading Company. Admiral Leon was very well respected. High Lord Marshal Lord Leon of the EITC One day Leon was asked to have a meeting with the Grand Council of Elder's. The Council of Elders ruled the East India Trading Company, they ruled with grace and equality. Leon was asked to sit, and what he was told changed his life forever. The entire Council nominated him to become High Lord Marshall of the East India Trading Company. A legendary ranking, Third in Command of the entire company. Leon was baffled. The council told him, that he was the most trusted EITC member, and that he had done everything in his power to make the Company a better place. From that day on, Leon ruled the East India Trading Company, along with his uncle, Grand Lord Marshal, Samuel Redbeard and Deputy Lord Marshal, Benjamin Macmorgan. They had been through everything together, including several wars. Lord Leon Takes Action! Over the years Lord Leon lead with grace. But, he was also aware of several things. Samuel was becoming power hungry and evil. Lord Leon had heard of several issues and became furious! Samuel was affiliating himself with Pirates! He was sighted on Tortuga meeting with Pirate King, Ned Yellowbeard. Outrageous! Of course Lord Leon had reasons to be worried, therefore he sent spies to follow his uncle during his many trips. Leon then decided he had to tell someone. But not the council, they would think he was power hungry and that he was a liar. He decided to tell the king, his uncle George Augustus I. He had a private shuttle prepared for him, the HMS Interceptor. The King Gives Appoints a New Lord Marshal When Lord Leon reached the palace he immediately went to his uncle's chambers. The king summoned him, knowing something was wrong. Leon told his uncle of the recent occurrence. King George became enraged! He immediately wanted Samuel hanged and arrested! But, Leon was smart and cunning. He knew what he wanted. Then, Lord Leon requested to be Grand Lord Marshal. The king thought this over, but finally agreed knowing his nephew had the best intentions. The New EITC Lord Leon retured to Port Royal and gave the announcement, ordering Samuel's arrest. Benjamin was kept a Deputy Lord Marshal. But, a new Lord was brought forth. Lord Cad Bane, Leon's uncle on his mother's side. Many people questioned Leon's rule, but over time, people learned to accept Leon. He was honored and respected. But Samuel was enraged! Samuel gathered an attack force and continue to challenge Leon. Samuel Joins Leon for the best of the EITC Overtime Samuel decided it best to join his nephew. He came to Leon with a white flag, a symbol of peace. Leon gladly accepts and was glad to end the wars. He brought Samuel into the East India Trading Company, and Samuel was very loyal. He did much to protect his powerful nephew. Category:Characters